


【SD/微J2】帅小狗

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, cat!dean, dog!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cp: Sam/Dean, 微J2<br/>Rating：PG<br/>Author：容么么<br/>Warning：丑小猫姐妹篇，Cat!Dean,Dog!Sam，一发完，HE，甜</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SD/微J2】帅小狗

Sam是一头高大英俊的帅小狗。  
他已经成年了，有着一身淡金色的长毛，竖起的耳朵尖尖，内里泛出些奶白色来，看起来精神又威风。整个街区的狗都认识他，且不谈他有一对特别讨人喜欢的主人，就他自己那品种相貌，也足够迷倒一大群母狗了。  
Dean呢，当然也已经成年了，然而他从体积上来看，和几年前并没有什么大差别。他也在这一代备受推崇，但可惜地，并不是受猫猫狗狗的崇拜，而是来自各种女性人类的宠爱。  
他小时候就长得可爱，一身奶白色的短毛，眼睛滚圆滚圆的，绿的跟一对绿宝石似的。现在长大了，又被Jared和Jensen养得倍儿好，毛色整齐发亮的，走到太阳下简直闪闪发光。而且他又讨人喜欢，见到漂亮姑娘吧，走上前喵两声卖个萌，于是老的小的都被他萌得心都化了，喜欢得不得了。但若要是个老的丑的可就没那么好的待遇了，他多半连眼皮子都懒得抬一下。  
但是虽然备受喜爱，但Dean的烦心事却一点都不少，其中最重要的一个，就是Sam太受欢迎了。  
每天清晨Jared带Sam出去溜圈的时候家家户户的狗都会出来欢迎一下，这里的萨摩耶给抛个媚眼，那里的柴犬给吹声口哨，好不威风呢。Dean开始还不介意，但后来被Benny一提醒，突然就感到了严重的危机意识。  
他也说不上来这是为什么，只是Sam是他从小一手养大的——Dean自己认为的——怎么能说骗就被隔壁家长得丑丑的母狗给骗走了呢。  
于是他尝试过一大早起来跟着两个大脚怪去晨跑——这对一只猫来说这可不是一件容易的事儿——又或者是对每一只像Sam示好的狗呲牙咧嘴地示威，然而这都并没有什么用处。  
毕竟，很显然，以猫和狗的体积而言，除非你是只吉娃娃或者茶杯犬，否则实在是没有必要怕一只对你张牙舞爪的猫咪，更何况还是一只可爱的猫咪。

最近Dean又有了新的忧虑。  
他们家的斜对面新搬进来一对年亲夫妻，他们也养了一条金毛，叫Jessica，和Sam身高相仿长得也相似，两个人很快就成了好朋友。最近Sam一没事就往外跑，坐在院子里和Jessica隔了老远地聊天，神神秘秘地也不知道在说什么，Dean好奇走去偷听他们就会马上停下来，好像是故意避开他似的。  
Dean这下可难过了，想着好啊小狗崽子，毛长齐了会跑了就不要哥哥了是吧，然后一个人趴在窝里生闷气。  
没过多久Sam也回来了，他像是察觉到了他哥哥心里的不乐意，先是凑过来小心翼翼地绕着Dean转了一圈，又拿脑袋拱了拱他。  
Dean掀起眼皮没好气地瞅了他一眼，然后挪了挪爪子把脑袋埋进窝里，只留出一个毛茸茸的小屁股对着Sam。  
然后，出乎他意料地，他竟然感觉到Sam用他那条热烘烘湿漉漉的狗舌头舔了舔他的……屁股？  
Dean原地呆愣了两秒，然后“喵”地一声跳起跑到一边缩起来，全身的猫毛都炸开了。  
“你干嘛？！”他抬起爪子使劲挠了挠自己脸上的毛，企图挡住自己的大红脸。  
Sam盯着他看了两秒，然后恹恹地垂下他的大脑袋，“没什么……”他瓮声瓮气地回答。

那还只是第一次，Dean惊讶地发现从那次以后Sam隔三差五地就会跑过来舔舔他，尤其中意他的屁股。搞得Dean被他吓得一惊一乍的，只要Sam一到他背后就紧张。  
然而每次Dean问他干什么的时候他又不说，只是委屈地连耳朵都要耷拉下来，活像是被人欺负了似的。  
要知道猫咪们关系再好可都是不会随便做这种动作的，这可是求偶用的呀这只蠢狗。  
Dean红着脸把脑袋埋下去腹诽着。  
一定又是那个Jessica教他的。  
他这么想到，感觉更加郁闷了。

于是这天当Dean午觉一觉睡醒在房子里到处都没有找到Sam的时候，他用屁股上的毛想都知道他弟弟又去找那个Jessica聊天了。他气不过，就跑回之前的收容所里了。  
他小时候的那群朋友除了Benny还留在收容所里看家，其他大多都被领养了。不过好在新的家庭大都在这个街区里，没事还能回来串串门什么的。Jo依旧是这里的店主，她每次都很热心地招待这些猫咪们，Dean还是那么喜欢她，只不过她的男朋友就没有这么好的待遇了。  
今天去的时候Cass还有Benny他们都在。  
几只猫都是从小闹惯了的，哪怕现在分开也彼此熟得很，对Sam和Dean那点儿破事就再了解不过。他们看Dean今天心情不好，就提出要带Dean去看看他们前两天才新发现的“猫咪天堂”。  
Dean没什么精神地答应了，跟着他们溜达出去。到了地方才发现这个所谓的猫咪天堂其实是一户人类的后院，他们在打理得十分精致的花园里放了两把藤椅，都铺着柔软的垫子，边上还有一张小桌，每天都放着不同的饼干或者点心，简直像是专门给猫咪准备的，舒服得不得了。  
“快上来试试啊Dean。”Benny跳到桌上后跟他招呼道。  
Dean眯着眼睛目测了一下，后腿发力一跃跳上藤木椅子，在软垫上用它的梅花垫子左踩踩右闻闻，最后满意了就趴下来，一个人占了一整张垫子。好在并没有猫咪会蠢到跟Dean抢位子——笑话，他们可都是被挠过的猫好吗——于是剩下的几只猫为了剩下的那张垫子打了一架，最后Benny胜出占了另一张，另外两只猫咪就站在桌上负责递饼干。  
Dean从头到尾默不作声地看完了他们的打斗，没什么兴趣地甩了甩尾巴把自己团得更紧一点。  
“嘿，Dean，谁又招惹你家Sam了？”Benny从另一张椅子上跳过来八卦地询问。  
“新搬来的邻居。”Dean没好气地回答，还有我的屁股，他暗自补充。  
“什么颜色的？长毛短毛？”另一边的Garth也凑过来八卦。  
Cass贴心地把他挤开，一边安慰道，“别担心了Dean，喜欢你们家Sam的狗并没有喜欢你的猫多，你还是非常有威信的。”  
“……”边上几只猫都用看白痴的眼神看了他一眼。  
Cass无辜回看——有问题吗？  
Benny翻了个白眼，凑过去想要挠挠Dean的耳朵却被一爪子拍开。

他们在那儿坐了没多久就变了天，一阵乌云飘过来噼里啪啦地就下起了雨。几只小猫钻到桌子下躲着，没一会儿就被斜风吹来的雨打湿了猫毛。  
“阿嚏！”  
Dean凑出去望一眼天，结果冷得打了个喷嚏又钻回来。“看来这雨一时半会儿是停不了了。”他甩了甩脑袋。  
“那要不然我们跑回收容所吧？反正也不远。”Benny这样建议。“这雨看起来一时半会儿也不会停啊。”  
Dean撇了撇嘴没有意见，不过心里却越发郁闷起来。  
要是他以前自己跑到收容所来玩然后下雨了，Sam都是会咬着Jared或者Jensen的裤腿让他们撑着伞来把他接回去的。假如Jared和Jensen都不在，那只大笨狗也会自己冒着雨跑来陪他。  
然而今天雨下得这么大，却连Sam的影子都没看见。  
这个小没良心的，Dean愤愤地用爪子拨了一下身下的草地，肯定跟Jessica聊天聊得魂都丢了吧。

最后还是Jo撑了把小花伞来找他们，一个个接回了收容所，又给Jensen打了个电话把Dean送回了家。  
Dean一个人趴在窝里生了好一会儿闷气才发现Sam不在家。  
他先是赌气般地想着Sam说不定是去了Jessica家玩了，又或者是在哪里趴着睡着了也不一定呢。但这空落落的屋子映衬得外头的大雨淅沥沥地让他没由来地烦躁。他先是喵喵叫着在家里绕了一圈，然而厨房里也没有，卧室也没有，Sam最喜欢的Jared的书房里也没有。  
这下他是真真正正地慌了。  
虽然他生气，但他很了解他的弟弟，Sam不可能在这样的大雨天里一声不吭地就跑出去，就算要出门，他也一定会告诉Dean，或者至少让Jared和Jensen陪着他。  
Dean掀开Jared和Jensen给他们留的猫狗小门往外张望，然而Sam也不在花园里。  
他想不出Sam会到哪里去，却又不知道应该去哪里找他。更可怕的是他忍不住地想，外面雨下得这么大，Sam会不会生病，又或者他长得那么可爱，会不会被别人家的小孩拐走，再或者，他那么长的毛被雨打湿后容易遮住视线，会不会被某个冒失的司机给撞到。  
无数种令猫惧怕的可能在这过分寂静的房子里接踵向他袭来，Dean神经质地咬住自己的猫爪子，尾巴来回地在地上扫来扫去，却依旧没有办法缓解这种突如其来的恐惧感。  
——我得出去找他。  
这个念头在他的脑子里分外鲜明。  
不管外面雨下得多大，不管他是不是喜欢上了隔壁家的猫，不管他是不是小没良心的弟弟。  
他都得去找他。  
因为那是Sam。  
是他的Sammy。

Dean一下定决心就从小门里跳了出去，然而他刚出去，就迎面撞上了正从外面回来的Sam。  
一猫一狗都愣了一下，Dean的身上干净柔软，被雨一打就从最外层湿了一溜，一点点深色从边缘泛开。而Sam则是浑身湿透，长长的金毛耷拉着黏在身上，背上还不知道从哪儿沾了两片落叶，看起来狼狈不堪。  
但是无论是哪一个，在看到彼此的时候，神色都从紧张转为了放松。  
“你到哪里去了？”他们同时问出来，但一阵凉风吹过来，冻得Dean一个激灵，于是Sam率先反应过来，他一低头咬住Dean的后颈，在猫咪不乐意的挣扎下把他塞回了小门里，然后才自己跟进来。  
“你干嘛你干嘛！”Dean落地后往后退了一步留出地方，挠了挠自己的脖子整理乱掉的猫毛，一边抱怨了一句。  
Sam没答他，只是凑过来一点，伸出他那条和身材相仿的大舌头把小猫咪从头到脚舔了一边。一来检查Dean有没有受伤，二来把他被雨水打湿的毛给整暖了。他用一只爪子压住到处乱动想要逃跑的Dean，使了点力气，Dean根本挣扎不开。  
“你发什么疯！”Dean被他舔得又暖又痒的，挣扎了两下就放弃，只好趴在地上光说不动。“你还没回答我呢，你去哪儿了？”  
Sam把他舔了个边儿才放下心，原想往地上坐，却发现自己身上的水滴滴答答已经在大理石地板上积成一小滩水，干脆站着不动了。  
“我去找你了。”他小声回答，嗓子还有点哑。  
“你去……什么？”Dean原来准备了一大堆的说教，刚准备开口呢，才明白Sam回答了什么，于是一下子什么都说不出来了。“你去找我了？”他小心翼翼地反问。  
“嗯。”Sam点头，听起来相当沮丧，还带了那么点儿委屈的意思。“我找遍了所有地方都找不到你，我还以为你走丢了。”  
“我才不可能走丢！”Dean没什么底气地反驳了一句，而那种微妙的愧疚感，不知怎么地就冒了起来，一路飘到他心脏里最柔软的地方，然后啪地一声炸开，霹雳啪哒地把他那一丁点儿酸溜溜的气焰儿都给掐灭了。  
而Sam依旧看着他，用他黑黝黝的圆眼睛。  
于是Dean飞快地败下阵来，主动招认，“我去了收容所，Benny他们带我去了一个新地方，下雨了Jo就把我送回来了。”  
Sam听完有些惊讶，“我去收容所找你了，只碰到Benny，但他说他没见过你。”  
Dean尴尬地“哈哈”了两声，在心里把Benny翻来覆去地骂了个遍儿。“他大概逗你玩儿呢吧，哈哈，等下次我去教训他。”

他们尴尬地在原地站了几秒，直到Sam打了个惊天动地的大喷嚏，几乎把Dean吓得一个跟头厥过去，他们才想起来面前的那只大狗还是条落了汤的狗。  
消了气又有些内疚的Dean立马想起了他作为哥哥的职责，连拱带哄地把Sam推进了暖暖的属于他们的小窝里，一点都不介意他把Dean心爱的柔软的羊毛毯子弄得一团糟。  
他又跑去卫生间找了一条比他大上许多的浴巾，蹦跶了两下才用爪子勾到拽下来。  
掉下来的毛巾直接盖在了他的脑袋上，差点没闷死，他挣扎着从一团浴巾里探出头，咬住一个角就往回跑，中间两次差点被绊倒。  
等他好不容易跑回去，就看见Sam抬高了脑袋正张望呢，于是没好气地翻了个白眼，放下浴巾用爪子给了Sam一下让他乖乖趴好。  
自己又跑回去，用小小的身体把大浴巾推到Sam身体的一侧，咬住一个边儿退后两步，然后一跃从他弟弟身上跳过去，又拉又扯地把浴巾当毯子一样地盖在了Sam背上。

“你还冷不冷？”Dean趴在Sam边上问道。  
大狗傻笑着摇头。  
“真的？”Dean觉得不放心，又绕着Sam转了一圈，企图把浴巾盖得更完美一点，结果被Sam牛头咬住后颈叼到面前。  
“你干什么？”Dean一天里第二次被用这种方式移动，觉得十分损面子地抱怨，“我又不是小狗崽子，你别这么咬着我走来走去的。”  
可是你和小狗崽子一样大呀，Sam在心里说道，不过他才会蠢到表现出来呢。相反地，他摆出了一副可怜巴巴的模样，“亲一下就不冷了。”  
那样子就像是在撒娇。  
Dean忍不住想起小时候Sam生病的样子，他还和Dean一样大，或者再小一点，因为营养不良的关系而瘦弱得很。但生起病来却很乖，一声不吭地蜷成一团，淡金色的耳朵耷拉着贴在脑袋上。  
而那个时候，Dean总是会走过去，用自己暖呼呼的身体贴着他给他取暖。  
这几乎已经成为了他的一种本能。

他们自然而然地和好了，Sam因为淋雨而得了感冒，好在他狗体强壮，休息了两天就痊愈了。  
Dean在他身边陪了两天，哪儿都没去，也没有隔壁母狗的打扰，过得不要太开心。

而Benny也得意了两天，想着自己这下可是好好地捉弄了那条大狗一把，给Dean报了仇。没想到两天后Dean气哄哄地来了一次收容所，狠狠地收拾了他一顿。  
Cass听说后去探望伤员，就看见Benny顶着一个被抓出来的伤痕蔫儿了吧唧地趴在角落里，忍不住叹气地安慰道：“这么多年了你还是记不住，Dean这个性子，不管Sam怎么不对，别人都是碰不得的。”  
“我只是想给他报个仇。”Benny无奈望天，不知道自己招谁惹谁了。  
但是不管是好的时候，还是坏的时候，Sam都是Dean的，这一点毋庸置疑。  
即便要欺负他，也只有Dean自己能欺负而已。

而在这两天里，还发生了更加重要的事情。  
Dean纠结了半天，最终还是别别扭扭地问了Sam为什么要舔自己屁股这件事儿。  
答案出乎他意料。  
“因为Jessica说，所有的狗都会舔自己喜欢的狗的屁股。”Sam回答。  
“所以你就来舔我了？”Dean睁大眼睛。  
“对啊。”Sam无辜点头，“她还告诉我，假如你也喜欢我的话，被舔了屁股应该会很高兴才对。”  
“……”Dean无言以对，直想摇醒Sam问一问——你到底还记不记得我是只猫啊？！  
“但是你好像一点儿都不高兴的样子。”Sam又说下去，这下连耳朵都耷拉下来了，活脱脱一副被抛弃的模样，还跟着打了个喷嚏。  
“我不是！”Dean连忙否认，“我只是……”  
他说了个开头就说不下去，有些忸怩起来。  
“只是什么？”Sam抬起头期待地看着他，那里头的光和火烧得Dean心肝都疼。  
于是他只能硬着头皮说下去，“舔屁股对我们来说，是一件很亲密的事情……我只是不确定，你是不是也是因为同样的理由所以才这么做。”  
“所以你不讨厌了？”Sam两眼放光地跳起来，身上披着的毛巾都滑落到地上。  
“嗯。”Dean小声应了。  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你也喜欢我了？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那我现在能不能舔你屁股？”  
“……”  
Dean红着老猫脸，一爪子把得寸进尺的大狗脑袋拍进地板里。

当然最后，他还是让Sam舔了屁股。  
不仅如此，这还成为了他们每天都要做的事情。Sam会像以前一样，把Dean的全身舔个干净，标记上自己的气味，然后再着重地，舔舔Dean的屁股。  
Dean虽然抗议，却每每被Sam舔得舒服得全身发软，晕乎乎软绵绵地趴在地上，除了“咪咪”地小声叫唤，别的什么都不记得了。

Sam是一只高大英俊的狗。  
而所有狗都喜欢舔别人家狗的屁股。  
但是这世界上，能让Sam舔屁股的，只有一个。  
这唯一的一个，是一只猫，还是他哥哥。  
是Dean。

“亲一下就不冷了。”  
Sam对Dean撒娇着说道。  
于是当接到Jo的电话的Jensen匆匆忙忙地赶回家打开门的时候，沿着一滴水渍的门厅，就看到他家大狗虽然浑身湿透，却好端端地趴在窝里，背上不怎么平整地盖着一条大浴巾。  
他看起来很冷，但是目光却滚烫，安安静静地伏低了他的头颅贴在两爪尖的地板上。  
而他们家的小猫咪Dean，正后腿着地地坐在他跟前，两只小爪子撑在前面，似乎犹豫了一下，然后紧张地闭上他的小猫眼儿，慢悠悠地凑上去。  
直到他那泛着粉儿的小鼻尖儿就那么抵上了Sam的。

他们保持了好一会儿没有动，于是Jensen悄悄地退后了一步，决定稍微等一会儿再去解决他的一大堆问题。  
他一边合上门，一边摸出了电话。

“喂？”  
“Jared。”  
“我想你了。”

-End-


End file.
